


Adjustment

by Jade_Rotaski



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Demon!Dean, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sad, mentions of death/dying, season 9 finale, spoilers for season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Rotaski/pseuds/Jade_Rotaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is trying to adapt to life the way it is now, with Dean forever changed and Cas's grace weakening, its hard to stay positive when your best  friend is slowly dying on the inside...</p>
<p>But somehow they manage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> Home was not supposed to have a continuation, this just sort of..happened >.>
> 
> I'm not sorry
> 
> Jade xx

Adjustment

\--

It takes time for Dean to adjust, to start to slowly accept what he is now, for him to get used to the fact he has black eyes and an even blacker soul, that he was stronger and faster, more durable than his former self but he’d given up his humanity for it.

Sam, while accepting of Dean’s condition had been a little weary about how much of Dean was actually left and how much was just rage and a need for blood due to the first blade, but it seemed Dean was mostly himself; no angry outbursts, no fits of violence…he seemed completely in control, though he just as weary and scared of his own abilities as Sam was.

Castiel however, accepted him unconditionally.

You would think, that the weakening angel would be suspicious of him, but he wasn’t; hell he didn’t seem to care he was a demon, just that he was safe and himself, or at least as much as himself he could be all things considered. He had barely left Dean alone since they got back from the hunt, and usually Dean would eventually get pissed off and irritated from all the fussing, but it was Cas, the angel would do it if he liked it or not.

That’s not to say he hated Cas’s company, he liked it just fine, he was after all his best friend, he just wished the angel would worry about himself for a change, after all he didn’t have much time left until his grace burned out and he well…ceased to be

Now he was a demon he could see it, see Cas’s grace; even when dwindling, it was bright so much so it made Dean’s eyes hurt if he stared at the light too long as it pulsed gently like a heart beat, sending streaks of light over the angels vessel and over his shoulders to thousands of tiny veins that branched off and spread through his wings.

Dean has to do a double take

His _wings_

Dean sucks in a breath because he realized that he could see them they were faint and transparent, looking more like a shadow then anything solid, but he could see them which was more than any human could have “Cas…” He breathed because even if they were transparent he could tell they were big and beautiful but he’d never say it out loud.

The angel turned to face him with a curious expression and Dean found he couldn’t speak as the angel’s grace flickered almost extinguishing itself before it flared back to life and resumed it’s pulsing “Yes Dean? Do you need something?” He asked

The demon swallowed a lump in his throat before he spoke “It’s just…I can see your grace now, it’s strange being able to just…see it there” He said softly “Are you sure your okay Cas?”

"I’m fine" the other said as he took a seat next to the other and Dean SWORE he felt feathers blushing against the back of his head and neck "all things considered ‘I’m…adjusting" He said softly as he placed his hands in his lap looking more like a lost child then a fearsome warrior of heaven.

"No your not" Dean said softly he knew that look and expression well, after all he’d used it plenty of times himself when he tried to put up a brave face, but the other wasn’t as good at masking his emotions as Dean was "You look scared"

Castiel glanced over at him surprised at this blunt statement before he inclined his head and nodded slightly in acknowledgement “I know I’ve died before and…I’ve come back somehow, by some miracle to fight again another day but…I don’t think can come back from this” He said softly looking down at his hands “I stole this grace when I had no choice and unless I replenish it with another then it’ll burn out and me along with it” he said softly.

"How long do you have left?" Dean asked after a moment of a long and strained silence because it hit him hard then that his friend was DYING and the only cure would to be to take the life of another angel and he knew that Cas, brave, kind, compassionate Castiel wouldn’t take a life of another angel if he could help it, not after all the destruction he;d already caused.

Never again.

"I not sure…a month, maybe two If I’m lucky" Castiel admitted softly.

Dean didn’t know what to say to that at first because the angel looked so lost and small like he’d already given up. Shifting closer he reached out and took Cas’s hands in his; if he’d been human he wouldn’t have allowed such contact but he didn’t care how it looked now, all he cared about was comforting his friend, a friend who he might never see again if they didn’t do something.

"Listen, we’ll find a way to fix this Cas, there’s still time…Metatron had your grace right? Maybe it still exists out there bottled up and waiting to be found, don’t give up yet, you hear me?" He said firmly. "We will survive, we always do one way or another, it ain’t your time to go yet"

Castiel listened surprised at the others conviction, but he supposed that the others stubborn determination was just another sign that Dean was every bit his normal self and that thought made him smile “Very well I’ll keep looking for a way” He promised as he moved so his fingers laced with Dean’s in a touching gesture “But I will need you and your brothers help”

"You know you can always ask anything of us Cas, we’ll do what we can and we’ll both get through this, okay?" He asked

"Okay" Castiel said softly and gave the demon a reassuring nod feeling better then he had in days about his predicament. The demon seems satisfied at that and slipped his hands out of the others to lean back on the sofa and close his eyes readying himself for a nap.

Castiel looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, when he had the Winchesters at his side, how could he fail?

-End-


End file.
